Lily Loud
Lily Loud is a character controlled by General Grant. This wiki page contains the information that he has created for Lily. Headcannon Lily's niche interest will eventually become Photography and scrapbooking, as she desires to preserve the memories of her elder siblings and parents. She's naturally curious and caring, if not a bit impatient and demanding. While she's the youngest, Lily knows more than she's willing to let on, and will often go to lengths just to try to pry the truth out of something. Still, at the end of the day, even if it's a dark one, Lily will be there to always remind you of happy days. 8 Years Later Information During the 8 years later arc, Lily has grown up to be the family's designated photographer. In the wake of her parents dying, however, she aims to preserve their legacy by working on a big family scrapbook Name Lillian Rosie Loud Age: 15 months Appearance: Lily has grown to be as tall as Lucy were when she was that same age. Her sparkling blue eyes are just below the wavy bobbed light blonde hair. Her wardrobe consists of a large lavender cardigan that used to be her mother’s, a light blue dress, leggings, and flats. She wears her father’s camera like a necklace, and she hides a healed up burn scar on her hand with fingerless gloves. She still has her cute buckteeth, at the cost of the rest of her teeth being crooked. Current Residence: 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan. Occupation: 4th grade student, Amateur Photographer Background: Ever since she was born, Lily had always been a little brighter and aware than the other babies, even if she did have a bit of a harder time potty training. When she got it right, however, she learned fast. This came with many other things; quickly learning basic rhythm when Luna taught her bongos, being able to read at the age of four with the help of Lucy, and learning the art of getting her way from Lola. Though Lily was a fast learner, she didn't find her true passion until the first time she held a camera at age five when taking pictures for one of Lynn’s many sports. Since that day, Lily had become the photographer Loud sibling, often taking candid pictures of daily and still life to an astonishing degree of aesthetic pleasure. After Lisa left for boarding school and Lily had the room to herself, she converted Lisa’s lab into a darkroom, documenting some of the family’s big moments, as well as the slow trickle of siblings out of the house, all using the tools formerly used by her elder sister and former roommate. She even helped Lola during her early modeling career, helped Lucy with paranormal photography (to mostly no avail), filmed some of Luan's stand-up comedy sets, and photographed Leni’s earlier fashion line. For the most part, her life has been pretty great, with the exception of the fire and having to say goodbye to Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lincoln. She was still very much optimistic, and she hoped it would stay that way. Life, however, decided to throw a curveball at her. One day in the middle of school, as she was taking a math test, Lily was pulled aside by the principal. The entire meeting was surreal, with the entire “your parents are dead” concept hitting Lily like a train. The most important two people in her life were gone. Forever. Lily had a hard time concentrating in school, everything seeming so arbitrary when compared to the hard fact that the two people she loved the most were now dead. Despite this, Lily kept marching on as much as she could, even if her grades plummeted, even if her social life guttered, even if she cried herself to sleep every night. Extra Facts * Lily is nearsighted, but doesn’t wear glasses or contacts * The trauma in her life has caused her to be painfully shy when talking to people outside her family * She is currently seeing a child therapist at the insistence of Luna, who is paying for it * Despite everything, Lily still tries her best to see everything on the bright side, and she still tries her best to be the cute youngest sibling of the Louds. * Lily can often be found playing Lincoln’s old video games. * Lily's room is a complete mess, with film and drying photos cluttering the room * Lily's favorite band is the band Luna used to be in Category:Characters